Glee Reunion
by Maryfer7
Summary: What if rachel came back to lima with two girls to a glee reunion after leaving without telling anyone a few years back..please read and review..


Glee Reunion

A/N: This story is by my little sister Allison. Hope U like it! And to all the readers waiting for the new chapter of "Prince of Olympus" I just going to said that I'm working on it and will probably updated sometime this week.

Hello! So this is my FIRST story. This is a one shot!

Summary: Rachel leaves to New York to live with Shelby after she finds out she is pregnant with Puck's baby. 12 years later she is invited to a glee reunion but she has to take Caroline and Beth with her. The 2 little girls are decided to find out who are their parents and dad. PLZ R&R

DISCLAIMER: I DON´T OWN ANYTHIGN EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THE CREATORS OF Glee and RBD.

Chapter 1: Leaving

Rachel POV: Airport

*Where are you going?* Ask the ticket lady.

*New York* I told her in an almost impolite tone.

*Next flight is at 6:45 Am.* she told me in a bore tone.

*Fine * I told her paying.

15 minutes later

I'm now on the airplane thinking about how stupid I am for getting knocked up by that stupid Puck.

Flashback

_*Rachel come on just one more beer* Said Puck wanting for me to get drunk._

_I did as he ask then we started kissing which then turn out making out ,he then took me upstairs to Mikes room(we were at mikes party celebrating that we have won regional's)_

End of Flashback

At Shelby House

*Sweetie it's okay we can stay here for a few days then we can leave to Mexico, and I can get you a good job there as a teacher.*

*Yes mom it would be cool*

12 YEARS LATER: ELITE WAY SCHOOL

I woke up as any other normal day. I heard 2 voices from downstairs. Beth was staying over with Caro and me cause Shelby had to go to a trip for the next 3 weeks.

*Hey girls * I told them.

*Hey mom* Said Caro.

*Hey R* Said my sister Beth.

*Well girls what do you want for breakfast * I asked looking at the mail.

*What about waffles?* Ask Beth.

*Good idea * Said Caro.

*Kay girls, I'm going to go take a shower and then I will make breakfast* I told them.

*Well I'm going to use Caro's bathroom to take a bath* Said Beth.

Before going up the stairs I grabbed the mail not knowing if I should open it. It was from Lima, Ohio.

Finally I decided to open it and it said.

_**Dear Rachel Berry,**_

_**You are invited to come to a Glee Club Reunion.**_

_**March 7. If you are coming please call us so that we can reserve your room at a hotel**_

_**Hope you come, **_

_**William Shuester**_

It is 2 days from now. So I have decided to go and have fun.

I finished taking my shower and came down to smell delicious waffles.

*Girls what have I tell you about not using the kitchen?* I ask them.

*Come on R I'm already 13 and Car is 12* Said my sister.

*Kay just causes it's getting late thanks* I told them.

They just smile.

*So girls guess you are not going to school for the next 4 days starring wenesday.* I told them. They looked confused.

*We are going to Ohio to a reunion* I told them.

Caroline POV

This was great. Beth and I knew that her parents went to school with my mom and so did my dad. We also know that she isn't going to let us go outside the room but we will have to escape.

*So can we invite somebody* we both asked in unison.

*Well let me think about it? Hell yeah but just one friend each* She told us.

*Well I'm going to invite my boyfriend* I told my mom referring to Miguel. Well even thought me and Beth were best friends we are so different. She is popular and friends with Mia. Her boyfriend is Diego, the badass. She is also very pretty. She has curly blonde hair and hazel eyes. While I am rebel and I'm friends with Roberta. My boyfriend is Miguel. I have long smooth brown hair and hazel eyes.

* Yeah I'm going to invite Diego* Said Beth.

*Mom you could invite your boyfriend Leon* I said referring to Diego's dad.

*No girls I don't think he will go but the boy's can go* She told us.

I couldn't wait to tell Miguel.

Beth POV

*Bye R* Dije hiendo en la dirección de mi amiga Mía.

*Mía no me vas a creer * le dije super emocionanda.

*Qué?* Me pregunto.

*Voy a ir a Ohio y voy a invitar a Diego estoy segura que su papa lo va a dejar ir*

*Claro que si hay amiga que suerte tienes mi papa ni loco me deja ir de viaje con Thommy.*

*Bueno me voy a decirle a Diego te veo en clases* Le dije.

Caroline POV

*Bye Ma te veo en la primera clase * Le dije a mi mama antes de ir a donde estaba una de mis mejores amigas Roberta.

*Hola Rob* Le dije

*Ah hola Car*

*No me vas a creer pero invitaron a mi mama a una reunión en Ohio oh algo así y gracias a dios no voy a venir a esta escuela como en una semana.* Le dije súper contente.

*Hay que suerte la tuya a mi Alma ni loca me deja faltar* Dijo imitando a su mama.

Beth POV

*Hay hola * Le dije a Diego dándole un abrazo.

*Hola, B* Dijo no moviendo ni un ojo de su guitarra.

*No me vas a creer pero me voy a Ohio y no vengo a la escuela.*¨

*A que bien* Dijo poniéndole más atención a su guitarra que a mí.

*Más bien nos vamos a Ohio, mi hermana ya hablo con tu papa y con la mama de miguel y dijeron que estaba bien nos vamos el miércoles*

*Wow gracias por salvarme de tanta aburrides* Dije y nos fuimos juntos a clase.

Caroline POV

*Hola * Le dije a Miguel.

*Ah hola Car*

*Que crees nos vamos a Ohio* Le dije muy emocionada.

*?* El me miro confundido.

*Mi mama ya hablo con tu mama y dijo que estaba bien*

Le dije y lo abrace antes de que la clase empezara.

1 dia después: Tienda

Puck POV

So I was on a market in Mexico. San, Quinn, Sam and I are on vacation. So let me tell you everything. Santana and I are married after I got her knocked up. We decide not to give the baby up in adoption after what happen with Beth. So know we have an 11 year old boy called Nate Puckermann. We also have a 2 year old girl called Nessie Puckermann. Quinn and Sam have a 9 year old girl called Allisson Evans, a 2 year old girl called Kasey Evans and a 1 year old boy called Luke Evans. So going back where I was at the market and I was looking for some juice for the kids when I saw a girl. She was about 13, 14 years old, she was slim and had a smile some girls would die for, and she had hazel eyes and curly blonde hair. She looked just like the perfect combination of Quinn and me. She seems looking for something when a girl a little bit younger than her came running over to her.

*Come on B mom is waiting for you* Said the girl. She was slim but not as much as the other one. She also had hazel eyes and a smile so much bigger than the other girl but hers seem happier than the sweet smile of the other girl. She had brown smooth hair that was so long. She was wearing what seem as a uniform with the letters EWS. While the blonde one was wearing what seem a cheerleader uniform with the same letters.

*Car tels YOUR mom that MY mom would want me to be healthy so I need to look for my apple juice.* She told her somehow annoyed when a girl about 30 came and hurried both.

So I knew that she couldn't be Beth.

Quinn POV: Airplane

Next day

So I got to the airplane and sat down on my seat when 4 teenagers about 14 came in.

*Mom I'm going to sit with Miguel and they can seat together* One of the girls told a women.

* No you are sitting with B and they are going to sit together* She said.

The teenagers just groan and obey.

One of the girls had brown long hair and a big smile that remind me of Rachel. I groan at the thought of being alone but the others left earlier and the flight was full so I had to go alone.

The other girl was skinny. She also had hazel eyes and she had curly blonde hairs which remind me so much of Beth.

One of the boys had brown hair and was tall with brown eyes. The other one seemed more mature. He had black hair and brown eyes. When the women fall asleep, the blond girl called a guy.

*Miguel she fall asleep let's switch places* He just nodded.

When she was there she just sat next to the boy and kissed his cheek.

*I love you* He told her.

*I love you too* She told him with a sweet smile.

Then they kissed and the girl just felt asleep on his arms.

But she was waked up when the guy told her that the women was about to wake up so they switched places again.

The women seem very familiar but I don't remember from where.

Rachel POV

Yesterday at the air plane I saw Quinn but I acted as if I didn't know her.

So I woke up really early to take a shower and then head off to school. I just couldn't believe we were going to a competition. Glee Club.

Beth Pov

So I woke up to see my sister's bed empty. Then I looked to my side and there was Car. On the other Bed were D y M.

*Diego wake up* I whispered.

*Aww its vacation remember* He groan but then stopped when I kissed him.

*Let's go to the school we need to find out about my parents* I told him. So I headed for the shower and he changed in the closet.

When I came out on a pink cotton dress. I found him almost sleeping but at least he changed clothes.

*Let's go we don't want for them to wake up.* I told him.

We were heading for the elevator when I bumped into a person and threw him to the floor.

He had a Mohawk and he had hazel eyes. He had muscles and as every girl would have fall for him.

*Sorry really it's just that I was on a hurry* I told him.

*It's okay. Hi I'm Noah* He told me smiling.

*Oh hi I'm Beth and this is Diego* I told him politely.

*Beth?* He looked confused.

*Yeah Beth, well Beth Corcoran*

Puck POv

*Yeah Beth, well Beth Corcoran*

That was my little girl. The girl I have given up. The mistake that I regret after all this years is not having her with me.

*Beth we have to go* Said Diego.

Beth Pov

*Who was he?* Ask Diego.

*I don't know but he seems nice* I told him with a big smile on my face.

Caroline POV

*Uh we are late * I told Miguel as we rushed to the elevator but we bumped onto a Latina girl.

*Umm I'm sorry guys just that I wasn't paying attention.* She told us nicely.

*Umm its okay we weren't paying attention either* I told her politely.

*Hello I'm Santana* She told us nicely.

*Umm I'm Caroline and he is my boyfriend Miguel* I told her.

*Well bye I have to go* She told us politely.

Rachel POV

We were all in the choir room.

*So I'm let's start by saying all about us let's start with Sam.* Mr. Shuster said.

*Well I'm married to Quinn and we have 3 kids. I work as a football coach here* He told us.

Then it was Quinn's turn.

*Well as you know I'm married to Sam and I work as a model for some magazines and designers right now I'm working with the diva and fashionista Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones* She said very proudly.

Then it came Puck and Santana turn.

*Well we have 2 amazing kids and one on the way * She said surprising everyone even Puck who didn't know. So he didn't make such a deal out of it and just gave her a smile that explain it all.*Noah owns a company and I work as a nurse.*

Then it came Tina and Mike.

*Well we are married and we got one on the way. Tina has stopped working but we both worked as dancers for famous stars.* they share.

Then it was Brittany and Matt turn.

*Well we are on a relationship and we planned on getting married., Brittany works as a model and I work as a dancer for stars too.* He said.

Then it was my turn.

*Well I work as a languages teacher at a very important school in Mexico*

*That's all?* Ask Mr. Shue in a tone that sound somehow surprise.

I nodded my head.

Then it was Finn's turn.

*Well I'm not married or anything yet so I just work as a doctor* He said.

Then it was Mercedes and Kurt turn.

Beth POV

*Finally we found you* I told Car and Miguel.

*And we found you* they told us.

*So let's go to the library* Said Caro and she added, *let's see who gets there first*

They all started running when I heard an awesome voice.

Rachel POV

We were doing our best songs each one had sung. Puck was the first one.

*Well I think that my best one was Beth* He told us but Santana, Kurt, Mercedes and Matt said,

*We think that you best one was Sweet Caroline * Then they all started arguing.

*Fine he will do both* Mr. Schue said.

He started singing Beth.

No one's POV

As Noah sang Beth outside was Beth hearing everything. As he finished the song she was sure he was his dad even thought she didn't know who it belong to. When he started singing Sweet Caroline, Caroline came over and said;

* What's wrong B?*She didn't say anything she just signaled her to go inside. The singer was the man that she had met that morning. He was crying. And so were Quinn and Rachel. When he finished singing everyone clapped but Beth runned to him and hugged him.

Puck POV

This was my little girl the one I love so much the one I regret giving up for adoption.

*you are my dad right?* She asked with tearful eyes.

*Yeah it's me I'm so sorry I wasn't there all this year's* I said hugging her.

No One POV

Then Miguel and Diego came in. Everyone turned to see the other 3 teenagers with confused faces.

*Who are they?* Asked Brittany. But no one knew.

*I can explain it all.* Said Rachel.

Rachel Pov

*Well 12 years ago I left this school. I lived in New York for 2 weeks then Shelby and I moved to Mexico where we have been teachers at the Elite Way School. Well Beth is in 4th term now. It's like a college but is a high school. Even thought she is barely 13 they accept her because she is really smart and since Shelby is the co director so they say it was okay. Now turning back to 12 years ago. Well I was dating Finn as you all know so after winning there was a party at Mike's house. I got so drunk that I even had a one night stand with someone (cries) that lead to a pregnancy which is why I left. So Beth and Caroline became like sisters even thought they were different. They were always together. At school, sometimes she stays at my house sometimes they stay at Shelby's house. They both have wanted to meet Beth her parents and Caroline her father. So when I told them about coming to Ohio they were so happy and I knew why. So I let them invite their boyfriends so that they wouldn't leave their room at all but I never thought they would.* I told them. Noah had a questioning look on his face. I started crying I looked Puck in the eye and I told him

*Noah she's your daughter*

Puck POV

I couldn't believe it. I have found my daughter and know I have another one. wow.

*Caroline * I looked at her with tearful eyes and she came running over to me. The 3 of us hugged and I knew that we had so much future ahead.

The End!

AUTHOR´S NOTE : thank you for reading and please review and tell me what you think…


End file.
